mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ending of the End - Part 1/@comment-38793053-20190823153808
Here's what I think should happen Part 1 - The villains try to betray Grogar but are caught. Grogar then reveals his plan and asks them why he shouldn't just send them back to where they came from and start over again. The villains respond saying that he needs them so they can work together and defeat Twilight. Celestia and Luna announce their retirement and Twilight becomes the new ruler of Equestria. 2/3rds through the episode, the ultimate final battle begins. Part 2 - After a fight with the three villains that seemingly end in a draw, Grogar shows up with his bell. We see an epic battle against Twilight and Grogar, in which Grogar would ultimately win and seemingly kill Twilight. With no elements of harmony (thanks to Sombra) and everyone else seemingly dead or imprisoned (including Discord who was revealed to be created by Grogar in the episode), The episode ends. The Last Problem (Part 3) - One year/moon after the final battle, Grogar has taken control of Equestria, and continue torturing everypony with monsters. Meanwhile, the mane five visit Twilight's grave and somehow manage to revive her. Tirek and Cozy Glow are happy with them and Grogar controlling Equestria, but Chrysalis somehow starts to have second thoughts. Frustrated, she leaves the castle, finds the mane six, and tells them everything. Twilight and her friends return to Grogar's new castle and tell him to step down. Grogar laughs and tries to destroy them again, but this time it somehow fails. The elements of harmony are somehow restored, and they send Tirek and Cozy Glow back to tartarus. Knowing they can't just kill grogar (since he's immortal) like with sombra, they decide to send him to limbo. Of course, like the Pony of Shadows, Grogar resisted the elements of harmony. Chrysalis sees all of this and, having a change of heart, jumps in the portal and pushes Grogar into Limbo, sacrificing herself among the process. After Grogar and Chrysalis are sent to Limbo, and Tirek and Cozy Glow are back in tartarus, Equestria begins rebuilding. The last 5 minutes of the show involves two clip shows (both about 2 minutes long). The first one showcases the rebuilding of Equestria and it's bright future, and the second shows some of the highlights of the show from the beginning to the end. During these four minutes, one last song is played. The final minute of the entire series shows Tirek and Cozy Glow in tartarus. Tirek is upset about being imprisoned with Cozy Glow once again, but the little filly says "at least we have eachother", in which Tirek sighs. Then Pinkie Pie shows up and starts annoying them to death (causing them to scream), and then the series ends. Update: This is actually a pretty dumb idea. Forget the last part let's just say that the epic battle ends at the second episode, and then the last episode is just an aftermath.